Ammonia borane can provide a good source of storage hydrogen because it contains 19.6% hydrogen. Such a source of storage hydrogen can be useful in a variety of applications. For example, storage hydrogen can be used in vehicular fuel cells with the appropriate reformer. Currently, methods to produce ammonia borane can be very costly and difficult to scale to industrial production. There remains a need in the art for improved methods of producing ammonia borane.